Big bad wolf
by RedHatMeg
Summary: "Hello, I'm Kraglin of Ravagers. We had been attacked by Xandarian ships. We've managed to fight them off, but crashed on the unknown planet. Our main ship is severely damaged... And it seems that our captain, Yondu Udonta, has been poisoned."
1. Crashed

**Crashed**

It wasn't the best moment to faint. Their ship was currently under attack and Yondu could practically feel how she was hit on and on with blasters from multiple sides. Kraglin and other pilots were doing everything they could to fight off the attackers – grizzly looking ships from Xandar. The barriers of the main ship were doing fine too, but right before they realized that someone is shooting them, the ship has been hit pretty badly in one of the engines, and was now damaged. It certainly didn't help that they were dangerously close to some nameless desert planet, which's gravity was already pulling the ship towards the ground.

Yondu struggled to stay awake. He really didn't know why he was feeling so dizzy. Few minutes earlier he was fine and suddenly he had problems with standing tall, his vision started to blur and his head was heavy like iron. Sounds of his men and the hell around him were muffled. He could hardly hear anything. His legs were weaker and weaker.

Why was that? What was happening? It wasn't an exhaustion. Even when he was on his feet for fifty hours with no sleep, he wasn't feeling that way. So was he sick? Well, they've visited Knowhere lately and who knows what kind of crap you could get from that hellhole…

Nevertheless, it decided to show up in the worst moment possible. The Ravagers needed a leader, a strong, decisive leader who would get them out of this situation and even win the battle that was going on here. Everyone was looking at him, hoping that his captain will take them out of this mess. But Yondu could barely stand on his own feet and with every second everything seemed to be more and more blurred.

Suddenly the floor and perspective of sleep looked pretty inviting. He was so tired, so, _so_ very tired of this battle that was going on, of responsibility and of this horrible reality he was living in. There was chaos around him, Yondu knew that he need to stay awake for his men, but some part of him really wanted to let himself fall asleep. He was already not responding to voices around him… People were looking at him with concern, even panic.

He could hear Kraglin saying something about… something about…

About ships… enemy ships…

And those ships… those ships… They were retreating…

Why they were retreating? Was this because they've lost too much men and decided that Ravagers were too strong opponents? Probably that was it. But there was something wrong… He could sense that.

It was something with the ship… Everything was telling him, _screaming_ to him that the ship… the ship…

Yondu's body hit the floor. The pain of the fall was the last thing he felt, the sounds of his men rushing to help him was the last thing he heard, and the surface of desert planet getting bigger outside was the last thing he saw, before blackness enveloped him.

* * *

><p>"Yondu, you're falling down!" Kraglin screamed through the speaker. "Yondu, are you listening?!"<p>

For a moment there was no response. But Kraglin couldn't say that they were disconnected. The mechanic and Ravager's second in command felt cold sweat on his spine, waiting for any reply from the main ship, while watching as said ship was falling towards the planet.

"_Something happened to him!_" Someone's voice finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Kraglin asked but he decided that there is no time for that right now, so he added: "Okay, never mind. You need to land safely first…"

All the good pilots were already in the smaller ships, because Kraglin needed them to fight with attackers. So he had to instruct the guy how to crash land. He flew closer and observed with tension as the main ship was resisting the gravity of the planet and desperately tried to slow down. She did manage to slow down, but not enough to crash on the sandy ground.

"Are you okay?" Kraglin asked, landing near to her (just like other pilots).

"_Yes, no one got hurt… But Yondu…_" Said the guy from earlier, his voice a bit panicked.

"What's with him?" Kraglin inquired, feeling dread rising in him.

"_He's… unconscious._" Came in response.

For a moment the mechanic was processing the new information and thinking what to do.

"Wait for me." He said finally.

He ordered the rest of the pilots to stay and wait for his commands. He came out from and ran to the main ship. Others quickly led him to the still unconscious Yondu. The Ravagers' doctor was already kneeling at his captain's side and examining his eyes. When he saw Kraglin, he stood up and explained:

"It's not a head trauma, that's for certain. He seems to be in some kind of coma."

"Coma?!" Kraglin exclaimed.

"Yondu looked like he was dizzy." Someone cut it and everybody gazed at him. "He was swaying on his legs. After some time he seemed to have hard time to hear what was happening. And suddenly he just fainted on the floor."

Kraglin looked at Yondu's face. The Centaurian's mouth was open and his skin had a weird, pale blue shade. Kraglin's gaze moved farer. Everything about Yondu was motionless – his body was relaxed, peaceful even, if you looked at the right angle. Maybe to some people he might have appeared asleep, however, Kraglin couldn't help but think that he was _too_ peaceful. The movement of his chest was barely noticeable so for a one moment Kraglin was afraid that…

He looked at the doctor again.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"My bets are on some kind of toxin." The physician said. "But I don't recognize the symptoms. There is a space station, so maybe we could call them and ask for help. Yondu needs better medical care than what I have to offer here."

"Well, our ship isn't in shape to fly anywhere." Kraglin replied. "And the rest is too small for two passengers. Can you at least slow the toxin?"

"I can try" The doctor looked serious. "but I don't know how far it progressed."

Kraglin suddenly felt on himself hundreds of stares. Since Yondu was out of order, the command fell on him. All the trust and hopes were now directed on him and Kraglin knew that if anything bad happen from now on, it will be his fault, first and foremost. It was a weird, uncomfortable feeling, as the weight of responsibility crashed on him.

They had to take Yondu to the hospital and Kraglin didn't even have to look for it very far, but they couldn't transport the body, unless they will repair the main ship quickly or call for help. The second solution seemed to be more reasonable. They couldn't wait very long. Thankfully, most space stations were under regulations that obliged them to take care of injured people in their quadrant.

So Kraglin opened the communication device and started the call, hoping it will reach the space station.

* * *

><p>It so happened that in said space station was resting Peter and his crew. They've just escorted a cargo with rare medicines and now they were sitting with some of the station's residents in cantina. Rocket was telling people some story from his bounty hunter days, Drax was cutting in from time to time to raccoon's annoyance, and Groot and Gamora were just sitting at the table and drinking their liquors in silence.<p>

However, Star-Lord himself wasn't in the cantina. He was walking casually on the corridor, listening to Awesome Mix Vol. 2. From time to time he was eyeing some lady officer and smiling to her. Some of space station personnel was stopping and asking him about various Guardians-related things. Thankfully, Peter's headphones' volume wasn't set very high, so he could hear what was said to him. Still, his responses were short and brief. He really would like to tell people more, but space station commander once spotted him talking with a young private with some important documents that were supposed to be delivered a half an hour ago, and Peter was asked to not disturb people in their work, anymore.

Peter was passing the closed door of command room, when suddenly he heard someone saying:

"Sir, there is a distress call on the line."

Peter stopped abruptly and raised his eyebrows. Then he turned his walkman off and let himself in. Nobody minded him, even the commander only glanced at him and returned to the transmission screen. For a few seconds there was only static, but then the contact was made and Peter could see a familiar face.

"_Hello, I'm Kraglin of Ravagers. We had been attacked by Xandarian ships. We've managed to fight them off, but crashed on the unknown planet. Our main ship is severely damaged…_" He cut to take a deep breath. He looked gravely serious, but when he noticed Peter, he only raised his eyebrows. After giving a sigh, he continued: "_And it seems that our captain, Yondu Udonta, has been poisoned._"

Peter was stunned. Yondu was poisoned, so his life was in danger… How? He was the most careful guy in galaxy! This didn't look good. Actually, it looked pretty shitty.

The space station commander came closer to the microphone and asked:

"Can you give us your coordinates?"

"_Yes._" Kraglin said and gave him the line of numbers.

"Thank you." The commander smiled, when Kraglin finished. "We will send help as soon as possible."

Peter decided to speak up:

"Kraglin, what about Yondu? How's he hanging on?"

Everybody looked at him with interest, but his eyes was focused on screen. Kraglin was observing him too, as he said:

"_He's unconscious. Our doctor tries to keep the poison away from spreading, but we need a better equipment._"

"I can bring someone, who is capable of sucking out the poison." Peter smiled. "Don't worry, it will be fine."

"_O no, Quill!_" Kraglin exclaimed. "_You're the last person we need right now, so stay away from us. At least until we get into the space station._"

"I'm afraid I cannot let you in here." The commander cut in.

"_What?!_" Kraglin cried. "_But… the regulations…_"

"The regulations mention that we have to treat wounds of your injured members, however, they say nothing about the healthy ones. Therefore, I am obliged to take your captain but not you, especially, since Ravagers don't have a very good reputation."

"But it's their captain! They have a right to visit him!" Peter cried out. "Besides, haven't you heard, sir? Their main ship is destroyed! And I know, for a fact, that they don't have enough smaller ships to take all of the Ravagers anywhere. Do you want to leave them to die?"

"Well then, there is also another solution." The commander turned to Kraglin. "We have to contain you all in our prison cells. For the safety purposes."

Kraglin was silent. His face showed expression of displeasure. He turned for a moment to watch something in the back, and looked again at his interlocutors. Peter could see that he was thinking about the possible way out of this situation.

Star-Lord was going to give it to him.

"Sir." He turned to the commander. "I know them and I can assure you that Ravagers are, all in all, men of honor. I give you my word that they won't make any trouble."

The commander looked at him suspiciously.

"I want to believe you, Star-Lord, but I have a different experience with the likes of them."

"They helped me fight with Ronan. They saved Xandar. Commander, please."

For the moment the man was silently observing Peter, before he slowly turned to Kraglin.

"The help is on its way to you." He moved his eyes back on Peter, then again on Kraglin. "We will discuss the matter, when we get to you. But I warn you." He raised his finger. "If you attack us, you will be sent to prison, no matter what."

"_I understand_." Kraglin said quietly, but everybody could hear him.

They disconnected. The commander gave the order to send medical help and military force under command of colonel Olmah. Peter, on the other hand, called his crew and explained him the situation.

**At first I was planning to make it a sequel to "Thief's shame", but this time with Peter trying to save Yondu, however, right now I don't know how it is going to turn out.**

**Also I need a better title.**


	2. The expedition

**Okay, the title stays, because I now have an idea for fairy tales referances (at first it was supposed to be only Three Little Pigs, but I decided to use other fairy tales with wolf too).**

**The expedition**

"_He swore to kill you._" Said Gamora through the communication device.

"Yeah, but trust me, he's very flexible, when it comes to promises of my demise." Was Peter's reply, as he walked down the corridor. His face became serious. "We… _I_ need to help them."

Gamora's face softened. She sighed.

"_I know that you have a kind heart, Peter, but I don't think it's wise. Why are you so eager to help Yondu anyway? He was threatening you._"

Peter slowed down and stopped. Should he explain this all to Gamora? He couldn't do it in one sentence and he didn't have much time. Yondu was on that planet, probably on the edge of Life and Death. And Peter didn't want him to die.

He started to run.

"It's… complicated." Was all he said to Gamora's question.

"_Either way, don't worry, Star-Lord._" She replied. "_The medical care here is on very high level._"

"But Groot will heal him faster." Peter said firmly.

"_I am Groot._" The tree told him.

"Rocket, what did he say?" Star-Lord asked.

"_He said, he's Groot._" The raccoon seemed to be very amused by his own joke.

"Not in the mood, dude."

"_He says that he can go, but he don't know if it will work._"

Peter smiled.

"Well then, you two are coming to the hangers. Now."

Rocket was going to ask, why he was coming too, but Peter disconnected. Soon he got to the hangars, where rescuing expedition was preparing itself for flight. Colonel Olmah – a Badoon with reddish shade of scales and piercing yellow eyes – was appointed to supervise the mission and keep an eye on Ravagers.

When colonel saw Star-Lord, he only sent him look that seemed to say: _Try not to make trouble or I will personally rip off your pathetic Terran arms._ Too bad for the guy that Peter was used to this kind of glares.

Peter saddened. Yondu needed help. Star-Lord was worried that they might not come there in time. Actually he wasn't worried. He was _afraid_. Yondu wasn't a young man and his immunological system had to be vulnerable to certain poisons more. At the same time, Peter knew that his former captain wasn't weak. Not on body, and not in a mind. It was one of those things Star-Lord really admired about him.

* * *

><p>The ship was unusually empty. And she was horribly quiet too.<p>

The only sound Yondu could hear were his own steps as he was wandering around, looking for somebody, who would tell him what happened. The last thing he remembered was that he fell on the floor, when they were under the attack. But right now the ship was untouched. She was just flouting in space and it seemed that Yondu was her only passenger.

How could it happen? Where was everybody? The more he was staying here, the more nervous he was getting. After realizing that all bedroom quarters were empty, he started to run and directed towards the boiling room. But then he heard it…

"The first little piggy built her house from straw…"

Yondu recognized this voice, however, he had a hard time to believe in what he was hearing. So he was standing there, trying to understand if it was for real or not.

"Soon the big bad wolf stood at her porch. And the big bad wolf said to the little piggy: 'Little pig, little fatty, let me come in'…"

The Centaurian realized that the voice was coming from room that was once occupied by Peter.

"And she replied: 'No, no, not by the hair on my chinny chin chin'…"

Yondu quickly came to the room and opened its door.

His ears weren't deceiving him.

Peter Quill was sitting on the bad, hugging his knees and talking to himself. But it wasn't the Peter Quill from nowadays – it wasn't that grown-up, eternally smiling man with his own ship and crew. This particular Peter Quill was an eight-year-old boy, who only looked at stunned Yondu with cold eyes, before he turned his gaze down and whispered:

"And the big bad wolf got angry, so threatened her: 'Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down'…"

Yondu's eyebrows raised. He remembered how Peter was telling this "fairy tale" (Peter's term, not Yondu's) to the Ravagers. It was one of the many fairy tales Peter had told them over all those years. At first he wanted only to fell asleep and he, for some reason, thought that telling himself a story out load will work. However, soon everybody who were in the ear range of the boy's quarters, started to gather around him and listen to the stories he was telling. And after some time Yondu realized that his men were strangely familiar with Terran folklore.

"The big bad wolf huffed, puffed and blew the straw house down. Then the little pig ran to her sister. The second little pig built her house of sticks."

Yondu didn't know what was happening, why Quill was kid again, or why he was telling the story of Three Little Pigs, but the Centaurian entered the room and sat next to the boy.

"The big bad wolf came to them too and said: 'Little pig, little fatty, let me come in'…"

"Quill, what happened?" Yondu decided to get some answers.

The boy looked at him again, but the only thing he said was:

"And the second little piggy replied: 'No, no, not by the hair on my chinny chin chin.' The big bad wolf got angry and threatened: 'Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down.' And he huffed, and puffed, and blew her stick house down."

There was something in boy's expression that was creeping the Centaurian out. Whatever was happening right now, it was not only weird, but scary too. All of sudden, Yondu heard a sound of wind on the corridor. He ignored it.

"The two little pigs ran to their sister. The third little piggy built her house of bricks." Peter continued.

"Kid, it's no time for your Terran legends."

But Peter didn't listen.

The wind got louder.

"The big bad wolf came to the third little piggy's house and said: 'Little pig, little fatty, let me come in.' And she also replied: 'No, no, not by the hair on my chinny chin chin.' So the big bad wolf threatened her just like her sisters: 'Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down'…"

The door to Peter's room has been opened and the massive wave of air flooded Yondu, sending him flying on the wall. The only thing that crossed his mind was:

_But… the wolf couldn't blow the brick house down…_

He heard a cracking noise behind him and – he didn't how, he didn't know why – the wall broke. Yondu started to fall towards a green, somehow familiar-looking planet.

* * *

><p>Rocket was sitting between Groot and Peter, who was negotiating with colonel Olmah. The Badoon colonel wanted Ravagers to be put in prison since he didn't know what they could pull off. Peter tried to convince him that his former teammates can be trusted.<p>

"I know that we… _they_ did many bad things" He corrected himself. "but they don't have any business to wreck havoc on space station. Remember, colonel, they are mercenaries."

"Yes, and that's why I don't trust them." Said Olmah. "It's an old military truth: you can't trust the mercenaries."

"And why is that, colonel?"

"Well, mercenaries are usually motivated by greed. They fight for the side that pays them higher. And who knows if right now they're not preparing to ambush us."

Rocket could see that Star-Lord felt a bit offended by this insinuation. The raccoon went back to this ploy Peter pulled to save Gamora. Earlier Yondu Udonta had set a really high bounty on Star-Lord's head. He really wanted to get the Terran in his hands. Rocket knew that Peter being in Ravagers' clutches wasn't good for guy's health, and somehow he got convinced by Groot and Drax to take him out of there. But – all of sudden – Peter and Yondu got along, and the Ravagers were fighting with Ronan. Still, in the end, Yondu threatened to kill Peter if he won't give him the Infinity Stone. And Peter gave him the fake Orb, so now the Centaurian probably would like to rip Peter's heart out for deceiving him.

"I don't think so, colonel." Peter replied to Olmah's concern. "An ambush on rescue mission isn't their style. Besides, what they would want from the space station, anyway?"

"I could name few things, like weapon for example."

Rocket didn't get it. Why Peter was so eager to help Ravagers? Why he was negotiating their freedom, when it was highly possible that they could kill him if they saw him?

"I know how they work, colonel." Peter assured, but Olmah still looked unconvinced. "I was once one of them and I can tell you, when they lie and when they say truth."

"Oh, yeah?" The colonel raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Peter nodded with a smile. "I also know most of their tactics, so if I will see anything suspicious, I will warn you right away."

Olmah sent him a look that seemed to say: _I'm not sure, if I can believe you._

"So," He began, still observing Peter. "you will betray your former teammates?"

Peter's smile dropped. Rocket watched him carefully. Star-Lord was clearly not knowing what to say. There was also some kind of hurt in his eyes. It seemed that Peter still considered Ravagers' his teammates, even though he left them few months ago. But… oh well… you can't fight the sentiments…

"I will gladly disarm them" He replied finally. "but only if they do something stupid. Which is highly unlikely." He added, rising his finger.

Olmah didn't respond. He was only observing Peter, until they got informed that the ship was landing.

"How about the Ravagers?" The colonel asked his adjutant.

"It seems that they are just waiting, sir."

Indeed, when Olmah, Peter, Rocket and Groot came to the main window, most Ravagers were sitting or standing, leaning on the smaller ships. But all of them were watching the rescue ship from space station with anticipation.

The ship landed. Paramedics were first to get out, later came the soldiers, and only then Olmah, Peter, Rocket and Groot left the ship. Soon Kraglin came out to instruct the paramedics about Yondu, and then met with colonel Olmah and the three members of Guardians of the Galaxy. For a moment he was eyeing suspiciously Peter, before he turned back to the colonel and said:

"I assure you that we mean no harm, colonel. We only want our captain to get better."

"Pardon my distrust," Olmah started. "but I have to be careful."

"Well then, let's start with simple things." Kraglin smiled, then drew out his knife and leaned it in offering manner towards the colonel.

Olmah quickly understood the meaning of this gesture and ordered his men to disarm the Ravagers. Personally, Rocket thought that Kraglin's decision was kind of stupid, because it was unlikely that Olmah will give them back their weapons, when everything will be over.

Suddenly the paramedics came out from the Ravagers' main ship, with Yondu's motionless body on the hovering bed. Some weird device was connected to his hand, probably it was something that was cleaning his blood of poison or something like that. Yondu had also some kind of breathing mask on his face.

Peter froze, seeing his former captain and mentor in this state – pale, weak and unconscious. And not so long time ago he was laughing, leading, bargaining, fighting with Kree… He was his strong self. Peter felt how something was sinking in his stomach. His previous worries came back and lashed him harder, and momentarily Star-Lord felt how his legs moved on themselves as he jolted towards the hovering bed. Once he was two steps from paramedics, he slowed down and followed them, still observing with growing dread Yondu's motionless face, until they reached the space ship and something made Peter stop in front of the main entrance.

Rocket, who was watching this whole thing from the distant, felt uneasy. He looked at Groot, who's face shown only concern and kindness, and then raccoon's eyes turned on Kraglin. The Ravager must have also observe the scene for some time, but it was hard to say, what he was thinking about it.


	3. The oaths

**The chapter in which I'm making shit up XD.**

**The oaths**

Colonel Olmah decided to break the silence.

"You know," He said, turning his eyes on Peter, then immediately returning to Kraglin. "Star-Lord gave his word to our commander that you won't cause any trouble."

Rocket narrowed his eyebrows, looking at the reptilian alien. What he wanted to say?

"He did?" Kraglin's eyebrows, on the other hand, raised. He looked at Peter once again, before going back to Olmah.

"There are cases when our commander believes in collective responsibility." Colonel continued. "And since Peter Quill confirmed that he was a Ravager once, he will be punished too, if you do something bad."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Rocket exclaimed, turning everybody's attention to himself. So the next words he said with normal volume: "That's not how law works, man. You can't just punish someone, because he once was a mercenary. Especially since he didn't hurt anybody."

Kraglin didn't say anything. He only stared at Olmah intensively.

The colonel start to walk towards the ship. Rocket, Groot and Kraglin followed him.

"Yes," Olmah finally spoke. "but he _was_ a thief. And you two were bounty hunters and thugs." He gave a meaningful glance at Rocket and Groot. "Not to mention that Gamora and Drax the Destroyer killed few people."

"All the charges were dropped after this affair with Infinity Stone." Rocket retorted. "Besides, you didn't care for our crime records, when we were helping you escorting the medicines."

"I think that I know what colonel Olmah want to say." Kraglin said calmly, but his eyes were burning. "He can't trust us, so he trust solidarity of our own men."

They were getting closer to Peter, who still couldn't make himself enter the rescue ship. It seemed that he was too preoccupied by his own mind, to hear what was happening behind him. They stopped next to him and colonel turned his head to Kraglin.

"Star-Lord believes that you are men of honor. You have a chance to prove it."

"I've told you, colonel." Kraglin raised his chin. "We only wish for our captain to be well." He then turned to Peter and rested comforting hand on his shoulder, before asking: "Are you alright, Quill?"

Peter finally snapped from his gloomy thoughts and looked at Kraglin. He was silent for a moment, but then he smiled softly and replied:

"I think I'm fine. Thanks, Kraglin."

"So let us go." Said colonel Olmah and all five of them entered the ship.

Few seconds later she left the ground and flew towards the space station.

* * *

><p>The fall was long and loud. Yondu's body was gaining speed the closer he got to the ground, so his ears were filling with chaos of whizzing sounds. He also felt how he was heating with every second of falling, he even saw how his arms burst into flames.<p>

He was going to die. He knew it. No one can survive falling through the atmosphere, not without starship or at least some kind of suit. Yondu was actually quite surprised that he had no problems with breathing in space, but most of the time he was thinking about the fact that he will burn completely before his body will be able to hit the ground.

Either way, he will die. This was not how he imagined to die. He was always thinking that death will come for him in the heat of the battle. That he will go with a bang and at least take few assholes with him. That he won't be so completely alone.

He didn't even had a chance to say goodbye to his men. He didn't even had a chance to say goodbye to Quill.

He closed his eyes. The whizzing sound got louder, his whole body was on fire and finally he realized that he hit the ground. He even bounced a few inches before going down again. But he wasn't dead. Yes, his body was aching, however, he felt more like he just fell from a tree, not from the sky. And when Yondu opened his eyes, he was surrounded by green. He could feel the grass underneath his hands (which, strangely, weren't burned at all, just like the rest of the body suddenly was cold and with no burns). He could hear birds chirping. He could smell the scents of jungle. The sky above him was cloudless.

Yondu slowly sat up and looked around. Was it possible? Was it really…? Or maybe he really died from the fall and was now in some kind of afterlife?

Two blue children in traditional tribal sashes ran from the bushes and – not even looking at Yondu – passed him, chasing each other to the jungle. That was the moment, when Yondu felt his eyes getting wet.

He was on Centauri-IV.

* * *

><p>"Why is he crying?" Peter asked, his voice weaker than he expected.<p>

The paramedics, who were taking care of Yondu, looked at the Terran.

"It has nothing to do with poison." One of them explained. "More with the dreams he has right now."

"Oh…" Peter didn't know what to say next.

He and Kraglin, who was standing next to him, were just explained that the poison Yondu took was probably gerrianine. Peter never heard of it, but the doctors said, it's very common in Hydran quadrant, especially in higher classes. Gerrianine could be taken both in liquid form (it was hardly noticeable due to lack of scent and taste), and through blood, as an injection. Sudden dizziness and coma were the first symptoms, next came paleness and the slowing down of the body functions such as breathing.

The paramedics praised the doctor of Ravagers for his quick actions. The gerrianine always has to be slowed down as soon as it starts to work, and if the doctor didn't injected Yondu with medicine (of name Peter couldn't pronounce, neither he know what it was), Yondu would probably die long time ago. Still, the body of the Ravagers' captain needed to be cleaned up of the toxin and even then it was highly unlikely that he would be soon awake.

"This is weird, Kraglin." Peter said to the Ravager. "First you get attacked, then your attackers leave you… And how it happened that Yondu got poisoned in the first place?"

"The most interesting part about gerrianine" One of the paramedics cut in. "is that it works about five days after being taken."

"Well, that sounds more likely." Kraglin touched his chin, like he was thinking about something. "We've been on Sakaar five days ago." He chuckled and looked at Peter. "You should be there, Quill, it was a very crazy night."

"Let me guess," Peter smirked. "you've got drunk?"

"Hell, yes." Kraglin said with pride, but then he got serious. "I presume that someone had put a gerrianine in Yondu's drink, when we all were busy breaking some stuff. Although, other guys could notice something."

Peter sighed and turned his gaze on unconscious Yondu. Once again he felt heaviness in his stomach.

"I guess, we will have to investigate it." He said, almost whispered. "This whole thing seems fishy."

"We will find out, kid." Kraglin comforted him. "Unless, of course, mister colonel won't put us into cages."

Suddenly Peter felt a paw tapping him on the thigh, he looked down at Rocket.

"Dude, can we talk in private?" Then the raccoon turned to Kraglin and with more fierce expression, added: "I will talk with you too, but later."

"Well then." Star-Lord shrugged, looking apologetically at the mechanic. "I have to go."

And the two Guardians of the Galaxy left.

* * *

><p>"You know, Drax" Gamora poured herself some whiskey. "sometimes I don't understand Quill."<p>

"I too have a hard time to understand Star-Lord." Drax confessed and looked at his companion. "But I'm getting better with metaphors each day!"

"It's not what I meant, Drax." She said. "What I meant was… this whole story with Ravagers." She gave a soft sigh and turned to Drax. "Quill had been kidnapped by them right after the death of his mother, they've forced him to be one of them and the last time he had seen them, their captain swore to kill him. Yet he not only still wants to meet them, but he also tries to make them comfortable here."

Drax smiled.

"Our friend has a really tender heart, when you think about it. He didn't let me kill you in Kyln, he didn't let Rocket kill me on Knowhere and he saved you from death in space after Ronan's attack. None of us were very fond of him in all three of those instances. Maybe this time it's the same situation."

"I was thinking the same thing." Gamora didn't look convinced. "However, now I think it's something else. You know, when I asked him why he want to help Yondu Udonta so much, for a moment he seemed… sad. And then his only response was: 'It's complicated.'" She chugged a good amount of her drink and gazed at Drax. "What do you think?"

"We do not know the whole story, Gamora." He replied, still smiling, but then he saddened. "I do believe that his life with Ravagers wasn't as bad as we think it was. Because if it was, then our friend could be a little different. Less… carefree."

For a moment Gamora was silent. She was playing with her mug, before she turned at Drax the Destroyer and said:

"Still, I'm worried about him. The Ravagers can do something to him."

"Do not worry, Gamora." Drax smirked. "He took Rocket and Groot with himself. He'll be safe with those two."

* * *

><p>Rocket led Peter to the corner of the ship, where Groot was already waiting. Then the raccoon cleared his throat and finally explained the reason he wanted them to talk in private.<p>

"We have to tell you something. Colonel Olmah said that since you were a Ravager once, if they cause trouble, you'll be punished alongside with them."

Peter expression after hearing those news wasn't what Rocket expected. He was expecting shock, anger, maybe uneasiness. What he got was Star-Lord raising his eyebrows and then nodding to himself, while saying:

"Good."

"Good?" Rocket almost screamed. "You think this is good?"

"Look, I've told the colonel that I will take care of Ravagers. I was also frequently mentioning that I once was one of them."

"Why are you so totally cool with that?!" Rocket couldn't believe his ears. "Their captain swore to kill you, because you didn't give him the Orb! It's highly possible that they might pull something to get you into trouble!"

Peter's gaze softened and he smiled.

"Trust me, they won't." He said calmly.

"Why are you so sure?" The raccoon asked, rising one eyebrow.

Once again Peter felt uncomfortable. He couldn't explain this all here. He didn't even know where to start properly.

"It's… complicated." So this is what he had said.

"Oh, yeah? How much?" Rocket inquired, crossing his arms.

"About twenty six years." Peter smiled again and changed the subject: "Now, excuse me, I need to talk to the colonel."

And he left them just like that. For a few seconds Rocket and Groot were observing him, before deciding to finally talk with Kraglin.

The Ravagers' mechanic didn't leave his captain's side, so it wasn't hard to find him. He let himself being led to the same place as Peter earlier, but this time Rocket and Groot had more things to say to his interlocutor.

"Okay, dude, let's clear something out." Rocket started, giving Kraglin a death glare, but the Ravager didn't seem impressed. "We know that you and your boss have… issues with Quill. Therefore, _we_ know that _you_ might pull something to get him into trouble."

Kraglin sighed.

"Really? You think I would do that?"

Rocket gave Groot a sign and the tree kneeled to help him climb on his shoulder. Now Rocket was eyeing Kraglin from high.

"Yes, I think that it is highly possible." He said and leaned towards the Ravager, nearing his face to Kraglin's. "But if you even _try_ to play nasty, _I_" He pointed his thumb on himself. "will play nasty with you."

"I am Groot." Groot looked at Kraglin intensively.

"As you can see," Rocket tapped Groot's arm. "my friend here has a limited vocabulary. That's why, when he will get to your ass, he won't warn you, but go straight to beat you up. You can tell it to your red-coated friends too."

"This is just ridiculous." Kraglin dropped his arms. "We don't want to hurt Quill. Right now we have more important things to do. Like, you know, take care of our poisoned captain and stuff…"

"Still," Rocket jumped off and stood right in front of Kraglin. "you've been warned."

* * *

><p>The nature was wonderful and peaceful, but Yondu decided to finally move and find some Centaurians. But when he stood up, he suddenly noticed that there was something strange beside his right foot. A wicker, square-like box with a handle and a serviette covering its contents. Yondu's mind quickly gave him the name: "basket". He picked it up and looked under the cover. There was a bottle of wine and cookies.<p>

A Centaurian child pulled Yondu's coat, turning his attention on them. The child looked at him with intense glare.

"Beware the big, bad wolf, Little Red Riding Hood."


	4. Déjà vu

**I was going to say that I'm disappointed in you people, because there was no reviews under last chapter, but kyuubecky left one, so here's that.**

**Still, the lack of reviews made me sad. So maybe now there will be more? *makes big eyes* Please?**

**Déjà vu**

"What did you say?" Yondu asked, staring at the child.

How was it possible that Centaurian child could know about a Terran fairy tale? Just like earlier with de-aged Peter, there was something creepy in this kid.

"The wolf is dangerous monster. It has fangs and claws, and a great appetite. So you better don't leave the path leading to grandma's house."

The child disappeared in a blink of an eye. Yondu was for a moment staring at the empty space next to him, before looking at what was in front of him. The sky darkened and suddenly a wind came from the forest that gained menacing and uninviting look. However, Yondu felt that if he wants to find out what's going on, he had to go there. So he started to walk towards the scary-looking jungle.

* * *

><p>When the rescue ship reached the space station, Yondu was quickly moved on the E.R. and the Ravagers (alongside with Peter) came to the hospital to get information on their captain's condition. Meanwhile Groot and Rocket called Drax and Gamora to tell them what has happened and what colonel Olmah has said about collective responsibility. After fifteen minutes Guardians of the Galaxy came to the hospital, both to check on their leader, and to send the Ravagers message that they shouldn't do anything stupid.<p>

Yondu's blood was now being cleaned from the poison and nobody could see him, besides the medical personnel. Therefore, all the Ravagers were waiting outside the room, where he was held. Most of them were standing, leaning on the wall, but Peter was sitting with his headphones on, nervously rubbing his hands. Gamora decided to talk to him. She sent a death glare to the Ravager, who was sitting next to Star-Lord, he glared at her back. Peter turned the walkman off and put the headphones of, observing the whole scene with discomfort. After few seconds of staring contest, the Ravager stood up and left. Gamora took a seat and rested her hand on Peter's.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, not wanting for Ravagers to hear them.

"I have a _déjà vu_." He said, almost as quiet as she. When he saw the confused look on her face, he smiled lightly and explained: "It's when you think that something that is happening now, had happened earlier."

"So Yondu was poisoned earlier?" Gamora asked.

"No… at least I don't know anything about it." He said and then saddened, looking at the wall before him "But I'm sitting in the hospital, listening to music and waiting for any information about someone, who is close to me."

Gamora looked at him, rising her eyebrows. Peter told her and the rest of the Guardians – when he wasn't very sober and felt like he would like to confess few things – about his mother's sickness. About all those days spent in hospital at her bed; about seeing her losing hair and getting thinner; about a realization that she won't get better and probably die. As someone, who too had lost her parents in young age, Gamora felt empathy and understanding towards her leader back then. She even almost gave him a hug.

Now she couldn't believe her ears. Did Peter really compared waiting here for the end of Yondu Udonta's blood cleaning to that horrible days of the sickness of Peter's mother? Did he really said that the man, who kidnapped him from his own planet, forced him to live with bunch of thieves and mercenaries, and even threatened to kill him, was someone close to him?

Star-Lord could understand what kind of thoughts were passing through her mind and he sighed deeply.

"It's complicated, Gamora. And I really don't feel like this is the good moment to explain it."

She wanted to protest, but one of the doctors came out from Yondu's room and walked to Kraglin. Peter stood up and joined the Ravagers' second in command as the doctor was informing them about Yondu's state.

"He's stable, but he hasn't awaken yet. You can visit him now if you want."

Gamora saw the expression of relief on Peter's face, but then he saddened once again.

All the Ravagers directed to their captain's room, however, Star-Lord was standing in the corridor, only looking into the room from his position. He observed how his former teammates – crowded in the hospital room and not knowing where to sit or stand – were saying "hi" to unconscious Yondu and how their faces were showing so much love and concern for their leader. Peter had a few things to say to Yondu – things he wanted to say for a very long time now – but he had to be alone with him. He would have hard time to speak, when most of Ravagers would be staring at him.

So he left. Gamora joined him but she didn't say anything. She understood that Star-Lord wasn't in the mood for talking. Still, she knew that she had few things to do.

* * *

><p>The forest was getting darker, the deeper Yondu was entering it. He could hear branches and grass crushing under his feet and the sound seemed to be louder with every step. On the far, far end of the path there was a round-shaped light and Yondu could recognize a house made of wood. However, no matter how close the Centaurian was getting to it, the distance seemed not to change.<p>

He knew that he was dreaming. He realized that, lying on the grass after falling from space. It kind of make him sad at first that he wasn't really on his home planet, but there was so many weird things going on…

Yondu couldn't stop thinking about the wolf. There were no wolves on Centauri-IV, so why the child of his own kind was warning him about it?

Also the Little Red Riding Hood thing… A little girl delivering treats for her sick grandmother and meeting the big bad wolf, who wants to eat them both… It was hard not to realize that him, walking down this path, while holding the basket, wore some resemblance to that story, but… why? He wasn't a child anymore, he was an adult, who was capable of taking care of himself. What was the point?

His mind was obviously telling him something. First the wind blowing him out of his ship, now this. A wolf huffing, and puffing, and blowing the houses of little pigs. The wolf going out for a little girl and her grandma. Why Yondu was remembering Peter's children stories?

What was the meaning behind the big bad wolf?

* * *

><p>After half an hour colonel Olmah's adjutant came to inform the Ravagers that they've received quarters on the east wing of the space station, and now they had to choose who was going to sleep where. Colonel ordered to do it as soon as possible, so they said goodbye to their captain and left the hospital. Every room had four beds and few of Ravagers already knew who were be their roommates, but the rest wanted to negotiate and Kraglin realized that logistic problem raised before him. For the next hour he was trying to find his teammates the best person to share room with and convince them that they could get worse roommate. In addition few of his comrades were already criticizing his decisions, especially that one about disarming.<p>

"We are defenseless here." Said a Xandarian new recruit, Gothar. "They can kill us, whenever they want and it's all because you had not enough strength to…"

"They would not let us here, if we didn't show we have no bad intentions." Kraglin cut in. "They don't trust us and for good reason too, so we have to act nice. For Yondu." He added with quieter voice.

"Oh, really?" Gothar's roommate, a muscular Arcturan named Leto, asked. "_We_ are in minority here. _We_ have no weapons to defend ourselves. _We_ are on their mercy, because _we_ have a captain who's in coma right now. How would _we_ know if _they_ have no bad intentions towards us? How would we know that they won't take us to some kind of prison sooner or later?"

"Well, they were going to imprison us" Kraglin started and his expression became serious as he said: "but someone negotiated in our case and now we can walk free, unless we cause some trouble."

"And who was this kind soul?" Asked Gothar, smirking.

"Quill." The mechanic replied.

Gothar, Leto and their two Xandarian roommates, who's names Kraglin didn't learn yet, seemed to be surprised. Kraglin decided to speak up, before they say something sarcastic.

"Our dear Star-Lord tried very hard to help us. He even gave his word that we won't do anything bad, so you better act on your best behavior."

"Why?" Said one of the nameless Xandarians. "He's the pain in the ass."

Kraglin was sick of this, so he decided to return to good, old ways. He nailed the Xandarian to the wall with one hand, then drew the screwdriver from his pocket with the other and neared the pointy part of the tool to the guy's throat (luckily, colonel got persuaded that Kraglin needed his portable tools). Kraglin's voice was quiet, almost hissing, when he said:

"Because if you won't do it, you will get us into prison. So stop acting like an idiot and do what I'm saying, or else I will show you how painful my tools can be. Got it?"

The Xandarian gulped and nodded. Kraglin released him and looked at the others, who were watching him with horror.

"And you? Do you understand what I have just said, or do I have to repeat it to each and everyone of you?"

They were speechless, so Kraglin decided to move on.

When everything was over, he kind of appreciated that colonel decided to give him a single room. He really could use some privacy after this whole circus. The table in his room had two chairs facing each other, so the Ravagers' mechanic sat on one of them and let a soft sigh. The bed next to him looked quite inviting, Kraglin felt how exhaustion was making his body stiff and heavy, but before he even stood up, he heard a knocking to his door.

He gave another sigh, raised from the chair and opened the door. He expected to see one of colonel's underlings, but he still wasn't very surprised by Gamora standing at his porch.

"We need to talk." She said with grim expression.

Kraglin smiled and moved aside.

"Be my guest."

She entered the room, he sat comfortably on the chair and looked at her. He offered Gamora the other chair, but she only stopped few inches from it and, crossing her arms, explained:

"I've come here to warn you."

"Oh, really?" He said, rolling his eyes. Then he gazed at her with expression of tiredness. "Don't worry, we won't get Quill into trouble."

"Why should I trust you?" Gamora's face was emotionless and her voice was serious. "Your captain swore to kill him."

Kraglin crossed his arms too.

"Yeah, when it comes to Quill, I wouldn't take those promises seriously."

"Why is that?" Gamora's eyebrows raised, but her tone was still the same.

"Because," Kraglin smirked. "Yondu has a soft spot for that kid."

She gave him a confused look.

"Soft spot? Where? Is he ticklish? And what Peter has to do with it?"

_Oh_, Kraglin thought, _right… She's one of those people…_

"Sorry, it's just a phrase." He started, still smiling, but then he saddened. "What I've meant was that Yondu has a… weakness for Quill. Actually he had it from the moment when we took the kid from Terra."

Kraglin gave her a sad look and then moved his eyes on the wall.

"There are things Yondu wouldn't forgive us, but will let Quill get away with, like openly oppose him or prank him. Of course, he threatens the kid, he have to or else, people will get the stupid idea that everybody can disrespect him…" His eyes softened. "but some of us know that he would never hurt the kid." He gazed again at Gamora. "He already forgave him this little deception with the Orb."

"But when you found us on Knowhere, he…" Gamora began, however, Kraglin cut her in:

"I thought that too. After all boss looked pretty angry." He smiled and then saddened again. "Now I think it was a bluff. You know, to make Quill talk. But he would never kill him." He said this sentence quietly, with a distant look on his face. It remained that way, when he added: "Not after all those years."

For a moment Gamora was silent. She was only standing in front of Kraglin and watching him intensively. Then she sat on the other chair and looked right into Kraglin's tired and bored eyes. She leaned comfortably on the chair and finally spoke:

"Star-Lord has a very kind heart. He convinced the space station commander to let you walk freely in here and actually doesn't mind that he may also be in trouble if one of you do something bad."

"And I will make the others act nicely, really." Kraglin said. "I don't like this thing about the collective responsibility, either."

"Peter is our friend and leader. He's also a good man." She stood up and started to circle around Kraglin. Her voice was a little bit louder: "I'm not sure why, but he cares for you and for your captain. If he haven't shown it earlier, he does it right now." She stopped right behind Kraglin and leaned closer to his right ear to whisper: "I won't let his good heart to be a cause of his doom, so I will be watching you."

"I'm sure others will be too." Kraglin said, gazing at her. "I was already threatened… oh, I'm sorry… warned by Rocket and Groot. And probably Drax the Destroyer will come to warn me too."

He gave a soft sigh. Then he stood up and looked at his guest.

"Can I ask you something, Gamora?"

For a moment she was only observing him with grim expression. Her face didn't change when she finally spoke:

"You can ask. But I'm not sure, if you will like the answer."

"Are you a second in command?"

Once again she raised her eyebrows with surprise.

"I suppose so. Why do you ask?" She asked returning to her previous expression.

"I'm the second in command too." Kraglin explained. "Right now my captain is in coma. I don't know when he will wake up, but my duty right now is to take care of the Ravagers. To make sure that they will be okay, when he wakes up." His expression changed to more serious one. "And I'm scared. Scared that he will never wake up. That he will stay in this horrible state forever. I'm afraid of it, not because of my duties, but because I – just like you – care for my captain. So you see that you don't have to worry about Quill. Right now my concern is Yondu's health."

He looked at Gamora to check her reaction. Her expression softened and he could see that she understood what he wanted to say. Maybe even there will be no other "warnings" in the future.

"Can I ask you a question?" She inquired suddenly.

Now there was a moment for Kraglin to be surprised. He didn't know what she wanted to ask, but he kind of supposed that it won't hurt.

"You can ask. But I'm not sure, if you will like the answer." He smirked.

"Don't get me wrong, but why Star-Lord cares so much about Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers?"

Kraglin's smirk softened as he said:

"It's complicated."

"Quill says the same thing." She replied, not amused.

He sat at the table and gave a heavy sigh before looking at her.

"In fact, it's both complicated and simple. Maybe you will understand, when Quill will visit Yondu. Oh, I almost forgot." He livened a bit. "Did he finally make it to Yondu's room?"

"He was going." Was Gamora's response. "But he probably didn't want to go there with all of you inside, so he returned to the cantina. He said that he will come later."

"I see." Kraglin said and right after that yawned. He turned to Gamora. "I'm sorry, but I really need rest, so would like to…?"

"Of course." She replied, directing to the door. When she was going to leave, she turned to Kraglin and, sending him another emotionless expression, said: "See you later."

* * *

><p>The visions of unconscious Yondu was still vivid in Peter's eyes, as he was sitting at the bar, with glass of Sakaarian beer in front of him. Even when he learned that Ravagers had to leave Yondu's side for accommodation purposes, Star-Lord couldn't bring himself to go to the hospital and visit his former kidnapper. He had a hard time dealing with images of the Centaurian in hospital bed, how he was supposed to stand seeing them live?<p>

He was making excuses to himself, like: he needed to think through what he was going to say; his own crew could cause a mayhem anytime, so he had to make sure they will play nicely; it was really dark, probably the visit time in hospital was over by now. But he knew perfectly what was the real reason of this procrastination: he was scared. Just like he was scared to see his mother after she lost her hair, now he was scared to see Yondu, weak and motionless. He knew he had to fight this emotion off and finally go to Yondu. He owe it to the old man… But right now he couldn't bring himself to move from his seat.

He knew that he wasn't ready. The real question here was: When he _will_ be ready?


	5. Little Red Riding Ravager

**This story contains one of mine headcanons about Yondu (but if you've read mine "Four things Peter had learned about Yondu", you might be familiar with it already).**

**Little Red Riding Ravager**

Yondu wasn't sure why (it was probably the fault of his psyche), but he grew tired. So he sat down, leaned on some tree and rested the basket beside him… but after few seconds he took the wicker box again and put it on his lap. He wanted to check the wine, he was carrying inside. Maybe it was something good. However, when he grabbed the bottleneck, the bottle he was holding wasn't a wine, he expected to see, but it was a Sakaarian whisky.

Yondu's eyebrows raised, as he was examining the alcohol in his hand. The bottle looked familiar. The label was a bit dirty and the upper left corner had been torn off. Yondu could swear that he was holding this particular bottle once, but where was it? He put down the bottle and took off the basket's serviette to see what else there was. Just as he expected, the cookies also disappeared and there was something else entirely. However, what Yondu had not expected, was that that something were teeth – of various shapes and sizes, and the Centaurian couldn't estimate to what kind of creatures half of them belonged.

His head began to ache and suddenly Yondu heard a swish sound as the wind blew the serviette away. Then there was a growl. A deep growl, coming from the woods right in front of the relaxing Centaurian. Yondu couldn't recognize the creature that made this sound, nevertheless he stood up, ready to fight, as he saw the movement in the bushes. Something was coming and it was going to come out very soon.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" Hissed a deep, menacing voice.

"I'm not a little girl." Yondu replied. "And you've just earned a beating, my friend."

"Now, now there's no need for a hostility..." Said the voice and its owner came out from the bushes.

Yondu froze momentarily, but then his expression became fierce. In front of him was standing a Badoon soldier with gun in his right hand and a wide, creepy grin on his face. Yondu felt how his chest started to burn with hatred and anger. He almost immediately began to whistle, but to his surprise his Yaka arrow didn't leave his belt.

The Badoon, on the other hand, smiled even wider and took two steps towards Yondu.

"Where are you going, little girl? Are you lost?" Said the lizard with mocking manner.

Yondu decided that since he couldn't use his arrow, he was going to take care of the guy in traditional way. He jumped on the Badoon, but then his opponent disappeared and the Centaurian fell on the ground. He felt the presence behind him, so he abruptly stood up and turned his face on the still smiling Badoon.

Yondu decided to speak first.

"If you want to know, where is the house of my grandmother, I won't tell you, so you better leave."

"And how do you know, if I hadn't found it already?" The soldier looked at the light on the end of the path, before returning to Yondu. "Alongside with the rest of you, savages?"

Yondu jumped on him once again and once again the soldier teleported himself behind the Centaurian. The Badoon spoke again, too smugly for Yondu's liking:

"We didn't need your directions to get to your village. It was actually pretty pathetic fight. Even those annoying arrows in the end were nothing against the Brotherhood of Badoon."

"Bastard." Yondu hissed and tried to punch his interlocutor, but he once again turned out to be behind him.

"Fool." He said, laughing silently. "The wolf is already in grandma's covers and waits for Little Red Riding Hood to come in."

This time Yondu decided to calm down. The reasons for that were two. One: the lizard's words inclined that he knew something, so it was better to listen. Two: that way Yondu had more time to decide, how to ambush the guy properly.

The Badoon soldier started to circle around the Centaurian. Yondu's eyes, on the other hand, was following him with coldness.

"You couldn't save your own tribe, Yondu Udonta." The Badoon's suddenly became hissing. "How are you going to save your little crew?"

Yondu's eyes widened. His interlocutor smirked.

"Yes, the wolf is after the Ravagers. After _each_ and _every _one of them. Tell me, Yondu: when you will meet the beast, will you ask it, why it has such big eyes, ears or teeth," He stopped in front of the Centaurian and finished: "before you realize it is a wolf that you see?"

"When I will meet the wolf, I will shoot it in the face." Yondu replied shortly.

The Badoon laughed once again.

"No, Yondu Udonta." He said, still smiling. "In this story, you're not the hunter. Haven't you realized it, yet?"

"It's my story." Yondu raised his chin. "I will choose, who I am."

"Well then," The Badoon soldier suddenly started to become more and more transparent, while his voice was becoming more and more distant. "hurry up. You don't want to come too late again, do you?"

And he disappeared. Yondu looked around, ready for the soldier to come any minute, but he quickly came to conclusion that his mind gave the Badoon rest (at least for a while). So the Centaurian picked up the basket and directed towards white light on the end of the road.

He knew that he had to wake up. His men were in danger and if he won't wake up soon, he might not be able to save them. He didn't know how he was going to wake up, but he had a little hunch that the answer was on the end of that path, in this wooden house, covered with light. Frankly, when he started to walk, his destination point was getting closer and closer.

* * *

><p>The glass of Sakaarian beer was standing before him, barely touched.<p>

Peter was just sitting in the cantina, not caring for whatever was happening right now. If anybody had come to Star-Lord right now, they could hear him silently humming certain melody. It was a song he remembered only few minutes ago and now its lyrics stuck in his head, not wanting to leave.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

The last time, he remembered this song, was when he has been punished for talking back to Yondu and the blue alien took his walkman away for a week. Maybe it hasn't been such a dramatic thing, when Peter was thinking about it now, but back then he felt that it was unfair, cruel and kind of dickish. Granted, the walkman has been returned to him after said week, so the drama was over. Nevertheless, it was still a week without music that could soothe his loneliness and pain, so Peter had to somehow fill the disturbing silence in his quarters. Therefore he decided to sing "You Are My Sunshine".

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head, and I cried._

It was a song sung by his mother during storming nights, when he was five and scared of thunders. It popped to his mind that fateful night on Ravagers' ship, so he started to hum it quietly, filling the silence with this soft tune of his childhood. The Ravagers, who had their quarters near his, at first came to find out what was happening, then listened for a few minutes and finally told him to be quiet. He did it, but after an hour started to hum it once again, absentmindedly. Some of his crewmembers were threatening to do really nasty things, if he wouldn't shut up, but other seemed to kind of like the melody coming from Peter's mouth, so they asked him to sing it again, and confused boy decided to do that. They listened with strangely mused looks, but the weird part about this whole situation was that at some point Yondu joined them and Peter could see a melancholy painted on his face.

He was singing "You Are My Sunshine" also during later nights of this long week, but nobody had come to him to shut him up or to ask him for a little concert. Nevertheless, sometimes he could hear someone's steps suddenly stopping at his room and he swore that the next day Yondu, of all people, were silently humming the tune.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Now, sitting alone at the counter, Peter couldn't get it from his head. He would ask himself why was that, but he already knew the answer. It was because Yondu liked this song and Star-Lord couldn't stop thinking about his poisoned captain. In Peter's chest there was a constantly present dread. A terrifying thought that the Centaurian will stay in coma for the rest of his days.

When Peter was visiting his mother in the hospital, there was a woman, who spent most of her time sitting by her unconscious husband. The nurse told the boy once that the husband was in coma for fifteen years. His wife was even advised to put him to sleep, but she was clinging to the thought that one day he will wake up. Now, Peter hoped that the intergalactic medicine will be more advance than that of Earth. Because he didn't want for Yondu to be this sleeping shadow of himself. There was so many things the Centaurian could do… so many things he _had to_ do…

Drax came to Peter and sat next to him at the counter. The Destroyer's face was graced with a delicate smile, filled with empathy. Star-Lord smiled back to him, but then his expression saddened.

"I am aware of your sadness, my friend." Drax informed him. "Tell me: is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Thanks, Drax." Peter began. "but I don't think it's possible." He put up the glass of beer like he was going to drink it, but he stopped in the midair and put it back down with a soft sigh. He looked at his companion and said: "I'm a coward, Drax."

"No, not at all." Drax protested. "You're a man of many flaws, Star-Lord, like lechery, recklessness, untidiness, arrogance, windiness, stupidity…"

"Okay, Drax, I get it." A bit annoyed Peter decided to stop this list, before it would grow even longer.

"But cowardice is not one of them." Drax added with another sympathetic smile.

"Then why I can't even go there?" Star-Lord asked quietly and looked at the Destroyer with a sorrowful face. "He was my captain. A man, who particularly raised me, I have so much to tell him and I'm scared to see him, Drax."

Drax put his massive hand on Peter's shoulder, but he didn't say anything. To be fair, he didn't know what he should say. He wanted to reassure Star-Lord that he's not a coward, that the thing he was feeling right now, didn't mean anything, but Drax knew that Peter's problem was connected with his previous experiences with hospitals. There was a blockade that didn't let Peter visit Yondu, so if he wished to see his mentor, he had to break it first. But how?

Suddenly an idea came to Drax's mind. He looked at Peter with a smile and grabbed his arm.

"I think I have a solution. Come with me, Star-Lord."

And before Peter could ask any questions, he has been dragged from the cantina by strong grip of Drax.

* * *

><p>The house from the outside looked like a normal cabin, simple, without any ornaments, but with massive bulks as walls and green shutters on the windows.<p>

Yondu knocked to the wooden door, however, right after he did it, the door opened itself wide, revealing the shambles inside. It seemed, somebody was here and that somebody was looking for something, because the furniture was either overturned or covered by sheets and various little objects that supposed to be in the drawers. The drawers, on the other hand, were now on the floor. Here and there Yondu could spot the claw marks on the wood and sheets. The claw marks seemed to be pretty big too. He had never seen so big tracks in his life.

_Wolf_, he thought, _it was here already. Maybe it still is_…

He entered the house, not asking for permission to come in, nor waiting for it. He suspected that – no matter if he supposed to be a Little Red Riding Hood or the hunter – now he had to find the bedroom and confront the big bad wolf.

There was some weird, unnerving sensation on the back of Yondu's head. The sensation of danger and dread, hanging in the air.

And he heard the striking of the clock – a heavy sound, echoing in the empty cabin, so loud that Yondu's first reaction was to cover his ears. He looked at the clock that he swore wasn't there few seconds earlier and appeared out of nowhere. It was big, massive, almost like a three-door wardrobe. It was a cuckoo clock (he knew it because Peter had told him once about it and even drawn it) and the cuckoo burst out from the little window on the upper part of the clock three times. And when it appeared for the third time, the big door of the clock opened and little Peter fell out on the floor with a thud.

Yondu quickly ran to his side and helped him get up. The boy seemed to be really scared.

"What happened here, Quill?" The Centaurian asked. "What were you doing in a clock?"

Peter turned his watery eyes on Yondu and started to cry:

"The big bad wolf got Kraglin and the others. It came three times, claiming to be you. First time we told it to go away, because it had a deep voice and didn't sound like you at all. The second time it sounded like you, but when we asked it to show us the hoof, it showed us a dark paw, not like yours, so we told it to go away. The third time it sounded like you and his paw was white, so we let it in and it started to chase everybody. I hid in the clock but other weren't so lucky." The kid burst into new tears. "The wolf is there." He pointed out a hill outside the cabin. "He ate the others and is now asleep. Oh, Yondu, what should we do?"

_The Wolf and Seven Young Goats_. Yondu remembered this story too, but not as much as the one about the Three Little Pigs or about the Little Red Riding Hood. He did, however, remember that the wolf ate the young goats whole, so there was a chance that his men were still alive. He didn't even have to look for scissors. He already had a knife to cut the beast open and let them out.

He took Peter by the hand and directed towards the entrance that was suddenly closed. However, when Yondu opened it, there was no jungle outside. Only a black void with a rocks floating in the air.


	6. It's complicated

**I Wonder if any of you have some theories about who's the big bad wolf.**

**It's complicated**

Yondu stared into the nothingness that seemed to be as dark and as absorbing as the black hole. The more he was staring, the less confident he was feeling about going out. The rocks that could provide as a road, were floating more and more away from little house Yondu and Peter were in, besides they seemed to end abruptly in the middle. They seemed to lead nowhere.

When the Centaurian turned back, little Peter was gone and the far end of the house started to disappear in the blackness. Yondu was lost. What should he do? Where should he go? It seemed that no matter what, he was going to be sucked by nothingness. The only thing he was absolutely certain in this very moment, was that his crew needed him, so he had to wake up.

* * *

><p>After some time Drax let go of Peter's hand, due to the other man constant protests. He did, however, was very vague about where they were going and why. They quickly found Gamora, Rocket and Groot, and Drax told them to come along. He still didn't bother to explain his idea to the rest of the team, but soon they realized that he was leading them to the hospital.<p>

"I understand Quill, but why do _we_ have to go?" Rocket asked.

"It is very important. I need your assistance!" Said the Destroyer.

"Drax, I appreciate your help," Peter started. "but…"

Drax looked at him with light smile that somehow didn't make Star-Lord very comfortable.

"Trust me! It will work fine!"

"I hope it doesn't involve any destructions." Gamora called after him.

Drax stopped at the door to Yondu's room, took deep breath and turned to his teammates. For a moment he seemed very serious, but then a wide grin spread on his face as he finally explained his plan:

"Since Star-Lord cannot bring himself to visit the Ravagers' captain, I thought that we can help him by coming first. That is why I've brought you all here."

Peter, Gamora, Rocket and Groot observed him with interest, thinking about Drax's plan. It seemed to make some sense, but neither one of them felt very comfortable with coming in and talking to Yondu, so they were hesitant.

"I will go first." Drax told them after moment of silence. "I was going to tell Yondu Udonta few things, anyway."

And before they could say anything, he entered the hospital's room, leaving, however, the door open. The rest of the Guardians just sat down in the waiting room and observed him, actually pretty curious as to what was the things, Drax the Destroyer wanted to tell Yondu Udonta.

Drax sat on the chair, resting his hands on his knees, and breathed heavily. His face became serious, sad even. For a moment he was silent, probably thinking about the words with which he was going to start his little speech. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, quiet and filled with some kind of melancholy.

"I've come here to uplift the spirit of my friend, Star-Lord. He wishes to see you but his previous experiences with hospitals make it hard for him, therefore I decided to speak with you first." He took another deep breath, before he continued: "I do not know much about you, Yondu Udonta. I do know however three things. One: you are a skillful fighter. People across the galaxy either fear you or hate you, but I have bore witness to your fighting technique, although, I could not watch for long, due to my task. What I did see was amazing enough for me to consider you a worthy opponent… or ally." He smiled lightly.

Peter smiled too. It was making sense – that Drax would admire Yondu's fighting skills. Although, Star-Lord didn't want to know, which one of these two would win in the encounter, even if Yondu wouldn't use the Yaka arrow.

Drax saddened.

"Two: you are a good leader. It was not as clear to me back then, when we first met, but it is clear now. I have seen your crew coming here, worried over you and wishing you well. It is in the moments like these – moments of our vulnerability – that we can see who is our real friend and who's truly loyal to us." Drax chuckled. "Even the one, who is not Ravager anymore, wants to show you his loyalty." He neared to Yondu a bit and with more quiet voice he added: "And three: I know for a fact that this one former Ravager considers you as someone more than captain, and even more than a friend."

Peter felt weird hearing those words – a bit sad, a bit warm – but he felt even weirder, hearing the next ones:

"You have to wake up, Yondu Udonta. For your future victories, for your crew and for Star-Lord. That is all, what I wanted to say to you."

Drax stood up and left the room. In the hallway he met with the rest of his teammates.

"So?" He asked. "Are you sure you do not wish to try too?"

"Well," Gamora started. "I suppose there is no harm in trying." And then she added: "But I won't be next."

"We can go." Rocket said and he and Groot stood up. "We have few things to say to this guy too."

Just like Drax earlier, they entered Yondu's room, but left the door open. Rocket sat on the chair, while Groot stood beside him.

"Hi, Yondu." Rocket said rather cheerfully. "You remember me, right? I'm the asshole that tried to rescue Quill by blowing up your starship."

Peter couldn't help but smile at the last sentence. Rocket, on the other hand, leaned took more comfortable position on the chair.

"Come to think of it, it's kind of funny. Because, you know, I would never meet the guy if you haven't put the bounty on his head. I, Peter, Groot and Gamora wouldn't get into a fight in the middle of the street, wouldn't get arrested and wouldn't end up in Kyln, where we wouldn't meet Drax and we wouldn't form our little messed-up alliance that wound up save the galaxy. Hell, all of this probably would never happen, if you didn't abduct Quill from Terra in the first place."

Peter's smile weakened. He didn't think about it that way.

"Anyway," The raccoon continued. "I get it why he wants so much to help you, I really do, but we would be grateful, if you didn't go after him, when you finally wake up. I know, you're gonna wake up, because guys like you don't get defeated so easily. Especially if they have, you know, a motivation…" Suddenly Rocket cleared his throat and saddened. "Look, what I want to say, is that few people really would like you to get better. This Kraglin guy does what he can, but he already have problems with keeping the Ravagers in line, so you could, you know, wake up, use this fancy arrow of yours and remind them who's in charge here. Especially since this idiot colonel decided that it will be fun to punish all of them, Quill included, for trouble caused by one Ravager. So you get that we are kind of tense right now."

"I am Groot." Groot decided to finally spoke.

"Oh, yeah, and Groot says: 'Congratulations on your bounty.' Three million units, dude… Someone really must not like you very much."

Peter suddenly raised his head, hearing those words. Yondu got a bounty? Who put it under his head? Well, maybe he shouldn't be surprised or rather – he should be surprised that it took the Centaurian so long to get a bounty. And then Star-Lord started to think about it deeper. Maybe this was the reason why Yondu got poisoned… But Peter quickly abandoned this idea. If that would be the case, then why the Xandarian ships left him on this planet, instead of taking his body to the bounty founder? And why they used the gerrianine in the first place, when there was a lot more effective ways to kill him?

By the way – how long Rocket and Groot knew about the bounty? Why they didn't say anything earlier? Typical – keeping away the valid information. Peter felt lost. How he and Kraglin could figure out who was Yondu's poisoner, when they haven't even started the investigation?

"Well," Rocket jumped down on two feet. "that's all we wanted to say. Get well soon."

When they left, Peter wanted to ask them about the bounty, but Gamora surpassed him with that. A bit nervous Rocket explained:

"Hey, we've only found out about it, right before Drax dragged us here. I was going to tell you, but only after getting to know what was the big guy's idea. And then we sort of got into this touchy-feely things and I forgot about it."

For a moment there was silence. The Guardians were looking at each other, confused and not knowing what to do now.

"So," Gamora began. "it looks like it's my turn then."

And she directed to Yondu's room. As Drax, Rocket and Groot earlier, she left the door open and, as Drax and Rocket earlier, she sat on the chair, but she also crossed her arms and for a few seconds she was only staring with grim expression at the unconscious Ravagers' captain. This view made Peter nervous. He wondered what she was going to say, especially since she was the one, who reminded him that Yondu swore to kill him.

Not moving from her place, Gamora finally spoke:

"You know, Yondu Udonta, I really hope you're not a man of honor." She leaned more towards the Centaurian. "Both Star-Lord and your second in command, Kraglin, assured me that you won't fulfill your promise of killing Peter, and I'd wish to believe them." A moment of silence, then Gamora continued: "I'm not very trusting and I certainly don't trust _you_. I didn't forget that you were threatening Star-Lord with your arrow. But I do trust Peter. And he is sure that neither you, nor your crew will harm him. Moreover," Her expression softened. "he's worried about you. He considers you one of the most important persons in his life." She gave a soft sigh. "I don't have a high opinion on you… You're a thief and mercenary, a greedy one at that too. I'm used to despise people like you. But I do understand that there is more than meets the eye; that the thief may be both deceitful and honorable, both criminal and a good man. I've learned it by observing Star-Lord."

Peter's eyebrows raised. There was a times when Gamora was really surprising him, and this was one of those times. Yes, he knew that she trust him and considered him a good man after all, but actually hearing those words spoken out loud was a really weird and heartwarming experience.

Gamora straightened herself on the chair and continued:

"I've spoken with Kraglin."

This sentence made Peter curious and a bit alarmed. What Gamora and Kraglin were talking about?

"He asked me," She went on. "if I'm a second in command in our group. When I replied that I probably am, he confessed to me something. He told me that he's scared that you won't wake up. It also seems that he has problems with remaining authority, especially in this situation. We will try to help the Ravagers not get into trouble and we will even try to find your poisoner. But it would be better, if you woke up. Oh, and one more thing." She stood up and neared to Yondu's ear. "If you do wake up, be aware that we won't let you hurt Star-Lord."

She turned back and came out to the rest of the team. She looked at Peter with concern.

"How are you feeling, Peter?" She asked, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Do you think that you can visit him now?"

"Yeah, do Drax's plan worked?" Rocket inquired.

For a moment Peter tried to establish whenever or not he was ready to visit Yondu. He glanced at the unconscious body of his former captain. Star-Lord was looking at him, when his teammates were talking to him, and somehow, someway, now Yondu in coma seemed to be less scary. Yes, there was a threat of him staying in coma, but when Peter was watching them tell all those nice and not-so-nice things to Yondu, some part of him started to get impatient and suddenly Peter couldn't wait for his turn.

And now he smiled softly and directed straight to Yondu's room. He grabbed the chair, put it a bit closer to his captain's bed, sat and carefully took Yondu's hand. Peter's smile weakened a little and he finally spoke:

"Hi, Yondu. Long time no see." For a moment he found himself speechless, but his mind quickly gave him proper words. "Sorry for not coming earlier. I was kind of… I guess I was scared. There. You've heard me right, old man. I was scared of you being unconscious." He smiled a bit. "See, there is a good reason to wake up. You can openly make fun of me. I know, you want to."

Gamora, Drax and Rocket weren't sure what to think about it. They expected something more personal. But, oh well… guess Star-Lord had to crack jokes even in this kind of situations.

"I hope you liked my farewell gift? I know that you wanted that doll for a quite some time, so I thought that you will like it better than the Infinity Stone. Besides, let's face it: you would get so many idiots on your ass for keeping it here. It would a one big pain in the butt, and you know that. So it will be better if it stays with Nova Corps."

Peter stopped to talk. His eyes landed on Yondu's pale face and he felt how sadness is filling him inside. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood for jokes. Suddenly there was a time for confessions.

"We've had our differences, Yondu. There was a times when I really hated you. For various reasons – for abducting me, for making me steal, for telling me constantly that you didn't let the others eat me…" Peter cut, took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "But there was also times, when I was glad to have you as my captain. Thanks to you I didn't get killed or eaten in many parts of the universe. Thanks to you, I can defend myself and others. Thanks to you, I know that the most important thing about leadership is caring for your own men."

These words, on the other hand, made Guardians think about their earlier wondering as to why Peter cared so much about the Ravagers. Now they had one answer: Yondu was Star-Lord's mentor. It was kind of obvious when they thought about it. After all, it would be hard for Peter not to learn something on the Ravagers' ship and stay alive. And Yondu had to train him, if he wanted a competent and useful member in his crew.

"I was scared of you at first, you know." Peter continued and chuckled. "You were this big, scary guy with red eyes. It's hard not to be scared of you." He saddened. "But then I've got to know you and I've realized that you're not as ruthless as you appear to be. Yes, you are sometimes a bit dickish and, really, you should stop scare people around… but I and the other Ravagers know what you've been through and what you're still going through after all those years."

Now the Guardians got curious. What was Peter talking about? Since they all had their fair share of horrible events in their past, they started to wonder what was Yondu's story. Maybe later they would ask Star-Lord about it, although, they didn't know if he was going to answer.

Peter tightened his grip on Yondu's hand, still not turning away from the Centaurian's face.

"I don't want you to stay that way, Yondu." He whispered. "This is not, how you should stay for the rest of your days. You should die in battle, or at least aware that you lived your life to the fullest. Besides, the Ravagers need you. Kraglin is a good leader but the situation is clearly too much for him. I think that they might prepare some kind of mutiny soon."

Rocket wondered how Star-Lord would know that, since he didn't have much contact with Kraglin after Yondu's blood has been cleaned in the hospital… but the raccoon guessed that maybe he was just saying that to motivate Yondu to wake up from coma.

"There is also one more thing." Peter could hear how his voice was shaking and he had to fight with tears threatening to be spilled. "I have so much to tell you, I don't think I will ever…" He took a deep breath, trying not to cry. He sighed and with a light smile, but also with still shaking voice, continued: "I mean, you probably already know, but still I would want to tell you personally…" He cut to calm himself down.

Drax, Gamora, Rocket and Groot knew that Peter's emotions could bring him to tears and the thought of it made all four of them feel uncomfortable. Not only because it was weird to see a grown up man crying, but because they were normally associating Star-Lord with smiles and jokes, and him in tears would be so outlandish, they could not imagine it.

Peter closed his eyes and took a grip of himself, before he looked once again at the unconscious Yondu and spoke:

"You're the closest thing I have to a father. You're the only father I've ever had."

And the secret has been revealed (although, only to Groot, Rocket and Gamora, because Drax still remembered his conversation with Star-Lord in the cantina). The reason why Peter cared for Ravagers so much and why he was so distraught by Yondu's state. To be fair, the Guardians kind of suspected it one way or another, but giving the way Peter and Yondu parted, they didn't believe it. But now it was clear – Peter thought of Yondu like about a father figure.

"Although," He added rather jokingly. "you could use some parenting tips from people more experienced with the subject. Seriously, sometimes even Rocket have more parental instinct than you."

He wanted to say something else, but then he heard steps coming from the hallway. The Guardians looked at the corridor, where three soldiers were coming, alongside with some officer. Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Groot stood up, whilst Peter, still holding Yondu's hand turned his gaze on the entrance. The officer passed the Guardians and entered the hospital room.

"Peter Quill, you're under arrest."

"What?! Why?" Gamora asked first. She and the rest of the Guardians had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, what's the problem?" Peter inquired rather calmly.

"Two Ravagers had attacked colonel Olmah in the cantina." The officer explained. "We've got an order to put all of the Ravagers in the prison. That includes also you, Star-Lord."

"I knew that something like this will happen!" Rocket exclaimed. "These bastards can't be trusted!"

Peter didn't say anything. He just raised from the chair, letting go of Yondu's hand, and turned to the officer, extending his arms towards him. Soon he has been taken handcuffed from the hospital by soldiers, in spite of protests from his teammates.


	7. The cantina incident

**I think that I might have made Kraglin a weakling in this chapter.**

**Also a random question - if I would write something with an OC as one of the main characters (don't worry, no parinings), would you like to read it?**

**The cantina incident**

Voices. He could hear them clearly, coming from above in the void of nothingness that seemed to spread more and more. Yondu knew that this is all just a dream; that even if he won't do anything, nothing will happen to him, really.

But the voices were real. They were different than voices of the Badoon soldier, the Centaurian child or even the little Quill. Hearing them, Yondu knew that they belonged to real people, not to the figments of his imagination.

First there was Drax the Destroyer telling him that he came to "uplift the spirit of his friend, Star-Lord" and that he admires Yondu's fighting skills, and…

_You have to wake up, Yondu Udonta. For your future victories, for your crew and for Star-Lord. That is all, what I wanted to say to you._

Then there was Rocket with this tree-friend of his. The raccoon told Yondu that if it wasn't for him putting a bounty on Quill, the Guardians of the Galaxy would never met. He also said…

_Look, what I want to say, is that few people really would like you to get better. This Kraglin guy does what he can, but he already have problems with keeping the Ravagers in line, so you could, you know, wake up, use this fancy arrow of yours and remind them who's in charge here. Especially since this idiot colonel decided that it will be fun to punish all of them, Quill included, for trouble caused by one Ravager. So you get that we are kind of tense right now._

What was he talking about? Yondu didn't get the answer, because the tree decided to congratulate the Centaurian his bounty (which he knew about for quite some time) and then both Rocket and Groot left.

There was a moment of silence and then Yondu had heard Gamora's voice, telling him that she hopes he won't kill Peter as he promised. She expressed his distrust with him, called him a greedy thief and mercenary, and then she told him that, due to observation of Peter, she knows that thief can be both honorable and deceiving. And then…

_I've spoken with Kraglin. He asked me, if I'm a second in command in our group. When I replied that I probably am, he confessed to me something. He told me that he's scared that you won't wake up. It also seems that he has problems with remaining authority, especially in this situation. We will try to help the Ravagers not get into trouble and we will even try to find your poisoner. But it would be better, if you woke up._

Yondu grew worried with every sentence. Kraglin had problems? The other Guardians were saying the same thing. What was happening there, in real world? And why Guardians of the Galaxy were there too? Was it coincidence, or did Quill came all this way to meet him?

But the weirdest part came in the end. First, Yondu felt a tight, very real grip on his hand and then he actually _saw_ Peter Quill – grown up and just the way Yondu left him – standing in front of him, holding his hand and smiling lightly, when he spoke. He started with few jokes and then proceeded with awkward confessions, which made Yondu embarrassed.

_We've had our differences, Yondu. There was a times when I really hated you…_

_Thanks to you I didn't get killed or eaten in many parts of the universe. Thanks to you, I can defend myself and others. Thanks to you, I know that the most important thing about leadership is caring for your own men…_

_I was scared of you at first, you know…_

_I don't want you to stay that way, Yondu. This is not, how you should stay for the rest of your days. You should die in battle, or at least aware that you lived your life to the fullest…_

Was he dying that the kid was telling him all of this? No, it couldn't be that. Rocket told him that he knew Yondu will wake up, he only needed a good motivation. Yondu slowly started to understand – this long dream, he had right now, was happening to him, because he was in coma. The visions of his ship under attack was flashing before his eyes, but before he could put it all together, Peter said a really weird thing:

_I have so much to tell you, I don't think I will ever… I mean, you probably already know, but still I would want to tell you personally… You're the closest thing I have to a father. You're the only father I've ever had._

Yondu was observing the phantom of Peter in front of him. Did he really just say that? Why? Why he would say or even _think_ about Yondu all those things? Why he was calling him a father? The kid was always such a nuisance… but at the same time…

"Oh, Quill…" Yondu whispered.

The kid started to mock him again and then suddenly stopped. There was a really disturbing silence, filling Yondu with longing and bad feelings. Something was happening. Something not very good. The sounds of incoming steps only confirmed Yondu's suspicions as he was waiting for any kind of indication of what was going on. And then some other voice said that Peter is under arrest because two Ravagers attacked somebody… Peter's crew started to protest, but Quill didn't say anything.

He let go of Yondu's hand.

When the Centaurian couldn't feel his grip anymore, the Terran disappeared, but the echo of his steps still could be heard in the darkness, Yondu was now left in.

For a moment he was standing there completely alone and confused. All of the Guardians told him that his crew needed him. That Kraglin was doing everything he could, but he had some problems. Now he learned that for some reason Peter has been arrested, because two Ravagers attacked somebody.

The path of the floating rocks appeared once again in front of Yondu and formed some kind of steps that led to the light on the top. Yondu knew what he had to do, so he started to climb up the rocky stairs.

* * *

><p>The Guardians were accompanying Peter and the soldiers to the arrest. To their surprise, the arrest consisted of really big cells with bars, here and there some benches. The Ravagers were put into three of those cells.<p>

Most of Yondu's crew was leaning on the walls or sitting on the floor and benches. They seemed to be rather unpleased by their current situation, but that was to be expected. Seeing Guardians and handcuffed Star-Lord, some of them raised their eyebrows with surprise, some of them smirked and some of them (Kraglin included) gave him an apologetic look.

Peter has been disarmed, but he pressed the soldiers to be able to take the walkman with him, and when he proved that it wasn't a weapon of any kind, the officer agreed. The cell door has been opened and Peter was thrown inside. Only then one of the soldiers released him off his handcuffs. The officer and his men left. Kraglin quickly came to Star-Lord and he was going to tell him something, but Rocket was first.

"Hey, you reckless assholes!" He exclaimed to the Ravagers in general. "You had one job! _One job_! Was this so hard to act nicely when your own captain is in coma?!"

"You don't understand, rodent!" Gothar came to the bars and eyed the raccoon. "This Badoon bastard insulted our captain in front of us!"

"Yes, he called him 'Centaurian scum', that asshole." Leto added. "And he dared to call him a coward too."

"He was very smug about it. It was a fucking provocation, I'm telling ya!" Gothar said.

"Then you should remain calm and not get provoked." Gamora replied stoically.

"Oh, yeah?" A Ravager with one eye suddenly spoke. "Do you really expect us to sit and do nothing, when the _Badoon,_ of all people, is insulting Yondu? Do you have any idea what these bastards did?"

"And what they did?" Drax asked, genuinely interested.

"They committed the genocide." Kraglin explained with quiet, yet very hearable voice. He came to the bars and looked at the Guardians with serious expression. "The Brotherhood of Badoon killed a whole Zatoan tribe."

"Yondu's tribe." Peter specified. His face was serious too. "He was the only survivor of this massacre."

The Guardians were speechless. Peter observed them for a moment. He wasn't surprised by the stoicism of Gamora, after all she was also a lone survivor of the genocide and she understood how it's like, more than anyone else in this room. Although, Star-Lord suspected that maybe Rocket and Groot were the only members of their species too, especially since Rocket was cybernetically enhanced and all… But their faces were showing the same astonishment as Drax's. This astonishment quickly melted into sadness, and Drax even frowned with despise.

"So you see," Gothar spoke after moment of silence. "that we had to fight with him. The Badoon bastard was mocking us from the moment, when we met him."

"And Kraglin did nothing to stop him!" Leto pointed at the second in command. He turned to him with expression of hostility and started to go towards him. "You let the Badoon murderer take our weapon and tell us what to do! Have you no shame?! You dare to call yourself a Ravager?!"

Few prisoners started to cheer with agreement. It seemed that Leto was going to fight with Kragln and Kraglin was preparing himself for battle. But when the Arcturan was already few feet away to the second in command, Peter stopped him, standing on his way.

"Calm down, man. There's no need to get all heated up."

"Get off my way, Quill." Leto growled. "You're not the part of this crew, anymore."

"You asshole!" Rocket exclaimed. "He has been closed here with you, because he was once a Ravager and he gave his word that you won't do anything stupid!"

"Rocket," Peter turned to him, his face serious and calm. "I'll handle this." He looked back at Leto and said: "You must be new here, just like this guy," He pointed Gothar with a thumb. "so you probably don't know it, but there is a reason why Kraglin is Yondu's second in command."

Leto only raised his eyebrows and stared at Star-Lord with interest. The other Ravagers observed the Terran too, just like the Guardians, who really hoped that Peter's talking will get him from trouble once again.

Peter looked Leto in the eyes.

"Yondu trusts Kraglin. Kraglin is reasonable, he's a good strategist and knows when fight and when not to fight." Peter rolled his eyes on other Ravagers' faces. "Not long time ago you were following this man everywhere." He pointed his finger at Kraglin and continued: "You trusted his experience and his judgment. You knew that whatever Kraglin do, he knows, what he's doing. And you know damn well that what he did with colonel Olmah was necessary if you wanted to walk freely on this space station and see Yondu in hospital. It's not his fault that you… that _we_ ended up like this." He corrected himself.

The expression of embarrassment and shame appeared on Ravagers' faces. It seemed that Peter's speech got through their heads. However, Leto didn't look convinced.

"Still, the colonel was insulting Yondu."

"It was a provocation, dude." Peter said. "If Yondu saw it, he wouldn't be pleased, because you've got yourself into guy's trap like a moron."

"Yeah, he's right!" Called the one-eyed Ravager.

"Get lost, Leto!" Exclaimed the other.

The tension has been defused. The Ravagers took care of themselves – some of them were just sitting and staring at the ceiling, others started to talk with each other. Leto quickly joined Gothar and they exchanged few sentences. Peter, on the other hand, told his friends to come closer. They did just that and began to listen what he was going to say.

"I will take care of the Ravagers." He whispered. "Maybe even I will find something about Yondu's poisoning. You, Gamora," He turned to her. "will check what exactly happened in the cantina."

"I will do my best." She assured him.

"You will probably have to talk with the colonel himself, but I think, you will do just fine." He looked at the raccoon. "You, Rocket, will find out if this whole 'collective responsibility' has some legal basis."

"So I'm doing the paper work?" Rocket gave him a wry look. "I hate you, Quill."

"Groot, Drax…" Star-Lord started, but for a moment he didn't know what to say. Finally he smiled to them sheepishly and explained: "I don't have anything for you to do, so maybe you, Groot, will help Rocket and you, Drax, will go with Gamora. But no demolishing, remember." He added, rising his finger warningly.

"I will take the most caution, Star-Lord." The Destroyer assured him.

"Let's meet after twenty four hours, maybe even shorter. It depends on how fast you will find anything important."

"Are you sure, Peter, that you can stay here?" Gamora asked.

"I have nowhere to go, anyway." He replied with a smile. "Besides, don't worry, I will handle it."

They told him "bye" and left the arrest. Peter, on the other hand, turned to Kraglin, who heard the whole conversation.

"So let's start our little investigation." He said to the Ravagers' second in command and sat on the floor.

* * *

><p>From light, he came into darkness.<p>

His vision was blurry, but the rest of his senses were more vigilant. Yondu could feel the softness of his bed and the mask on his face; he could hear the quiet noises coming from various devices; he tasted the dryness of his tongue and smelled the typical hospital scents around him. There was no doubt – he was lying on the hospital. But where he was exactly? And where was his crew and the Guardians of the Galaxy?

He couldn't make out anything about his surroundings in the darkness of the room, but soon he heard steps. Someone entered the room, however, Ynodu was too weak to turn his head and check who was that. After a moment a dark silhouette bent over him. Everything was blurred, the Centaurian couldn't see that person's face, he did, however, sensed that was nearing something to his chest, something pointy…

The red eyes opened widely. With much effort, but also with a quick reflex, Yondu grabbed that person's hand and clenched it so tightly that the needle in said hand fell on the floor and the person yanked. With one, quick move his attacker released from his grip and ran away. Yondu's eyes got better with every second, but still the only thing he could make out about his assassin was white, medical coat and the light hair, as the person was escaping in the hospital hallway.

Yondu still felt weak, nevertheless the determination was giving him strength. He couldn't chase his attacker, but he could try and find his crew.

He took the mask off his face and sat up. Sudden movement made him dizzy, so he wasn't doing anything for a moment, until his head calmed down. When he was already not connected to any medical device, he put the cover up and tried to stand up. Another wave of dizziness, but this time Yondu also felt that his legs were shaking. He leaned both of his hands on the wall on his right and slowly, but successively was directing towards the opened door.

When he got to it, he leaned himself on the door's framing. He felt the incoming weakness and he had hard time keeping his breath steady, but he somehow managed to stay in the vertical position. One of the nurses, who was walking down the corridor, stopped on the sight of him. Yondu lifted his eyes on her and, breathing heavily, he spoke:

"Take me… to my… crew… _Now_."


	8. The Wolf and Seven Young Goats

**Not much happens in this chapter, beside the fact that Yondu meets his crew, but it also contains some info that will be improtant in the future chapters.**

**Also - yay for confusing metaphors XD.**

**The Wolf and Seven Young Goats**

"Sir," The nurse said after she finally woke up from shock. "you should come back to bed."

She came to him carefully, her hands extended towards him to rest on his shoulders, but Yondu backed away.

"No!" He exclaimed, although, his scream was weaker than he intended. "Take me… to my… crew. I know… they are here… somewhere."

He felt his grip on the door frame weakening. His legs also were getting more and more shaky the longer he was standing. Yondu almost fell, but the nurse embraced him. He heard a numb echo of someone's voice:

_Fool. The wolf is already in grandma's covers and waits for Little Red Riding Hood to come in…_

Then the nurse hanged Yondu's one arm around her shoulder, put the lights on in his room and led him back to his bed.

_You couldn't save your own tribe, Yondu Udonta. How are you going to save your little crew?_

He let her, because he suddenly felt horribly exhausted. For a moment he was wondering if all of this was really happening, or was he still in coma. Everything seemed to be both distant and painfully real…

_Yes, the wolf is after the Ravagers. After __**each**__ and __**every**__ one of them…_

However, he didn't lie down in the bed, he just sat there and looked at the nurse, who suddenly got nervous under his gaze. For a moment there was a silence between them.

_No, Yondu Udonta. In this story, you're not the hunter. Haven't you realized it, yet?_

Yondu shook his head to focus. He had to focus – on staying awake, on his crew, on the big, bad wolf. He had to find the big, bad wolf, before the Ravagers let it in; before it will gain their trust and eat them… And if it already did, then he was going to be the hunter.

It seemed that the nurse realized something. She used a portable comm. and called someone.

"Doctor Sonner, the Ravagers' captain has woke up."

"_Check his functions. I will come soon._" Someone on the other side of the line said and disconnected.

The nurse began a really irritating examination. First, she checked Yondu's pulse, then she opened his eyelid and looked into his eye, using a little flashlight, she was carrying in her pocket. Before she did anything else, Yondu pushed her hand away and said:

"I need to see my crew."

She flinched, but after few seconds calmed down. That was the moment, when doctor Sonner – a skinny green alien with big eyes – came in. He approached Yondu and stood beside the nurse, and suddenly his foot touched something. He looked down, his eyebrows raised, and then the doctor kneeled to pick up the syringe of the floor.

"There was someone in my room, when I woke up." Yondu explained suddenly. Both his interlocutors looked at him. "I didn't see their face, but they were trying to inject this thing" He pointed the syringe. "into my neck."

"Indeed," The nurse turned to Sonner. "I saw someone running in the corridor. I thought it was some doctor, because he was wearing a medical uniform."

Doctor Sonner gave her the syringe.

"Take it to the laboratory. They have to check what it is."

"Yes, doctor."

She quickly exited the room, leaving both men alone with each other. Sonner didn't say anything, he didn't even look at Yondu. He just used his comm. and waited for the other person to answer.

"_Yes, what is happening?_" Asked someone on the other line.

Doctor Sonner took a deep breath. Only then Yondu realized that the man was nervous too, but tried to remain calm.

"Sir…" The green alien started.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yondu Udonta has awoken.<em>"

The commander of the space station received this message in the hallway, leading to the cantina. It so happened that Drax and Gamora were there too (they were going to the cantina to ask barman some questions). When they've heard the news, they stopped abruptly and started to listen. The commander remained calm.

"How is he doing?" He asked.

"_He's weak after the awakening, but he's coming back to his senses._" The doctor explained. "_He also says that someone was in his room and we've found a strange syringe on the floor. I told nurse to get it to laboratory._"

"Good call, doctor Sonner."

"_Hey!_" Yondu's voice raspier than usual cut in. "_Tell him that I want to see my crew._"

"_Oh, yes._" The physician said. "_He insist on meeting with the Ravagers._"

"I can't take care of the Centaurian right now." Replied the commander. "Just explain him the whole situation." He neared his mouth to the comm.'s speaker and whispered: "But don't mention Olmah. Yondu Udonta might be… _sensitive_ about his species."

Drax and Gamora looked at each other. They knew what they were going to do. They came to the commander and Gamora said:

"We will meet with Yondu Udonta."

He gave her surprised look, but then smiled. He told his interlocutor on the other side of the line:

"Tell him that he will get to see his crew, when he'll be in better shape. By now, the Guardians of the Galaxy will explain what happened."

"_Yes, sir._" Was all doctor Sonner said, before they disconnected.

The commander gazed once again on Gamora.

"I hope you will be careful. I know that what happened to Zatoans was horrible, but colonel Olmah is a good man and I wish no more fuss on my space station." He turned his back on them and added: "Good luck."

And he went his way.

Gamora and Drax quickly turned to the path that led to the hospital and, on their way, they've told Groot and Rocket what happened. The tree and raccoon also decided to see the Ravagers' captain and tell him about the situation. They could later do what Peter told them to do. Right now they were going to meet with Yondu and who knows – they maybe even would be able to get some useful information in return.

When the four Guardians of the Galaxy reached Yondu's hospital room and entered it, doctor Sonner was already gone. The patient, on the other hand, was sitting on the bed, his hand on the knees, his back hunched. He gave Drax, Gamora, Rocket and Groot a stern look that seemed to be both intimidating and impatient.

They sat down and started to explain. They told him about Kraglin's call, about what paramedics had discovered, about Peter's reassurance that the Ravagers won't make any trouble and what Olmah told Rocket about collective responsibility. They told him about how his crew and Star-Lord were waiting impatiently, when Yondu's blood was cleaned; and how later the Ravagers spent half an hour at their captian's side, until they've been ordered to choose their rooms and roommates. In the end the Guardians of the Galaxy told him about the cantina incident, the Ravagers' version of events and what happened to them and Quill. For the most part Yondu was listening everything with serious expression, but when the Guardians finally revealed the reason why two Ravagers attacked colonel Olmah…

"There's a Badoon here?" Yondu's voice was quiet, yet it contained enough surprise mixed with contempt to show how much he didn't like this.

"Unfortunately, yes." Gamora said, remaining calm. "But attacking him isn't the best idea in current situation."

For a moment Yondu was silent. He looked down and started to think. The Badoon… Badoon on the space station…

_Fool. The wolf is already in grandma's covers…_

Yondu shook his head and turned to the Guardians once again.

"I need to see my crew."

"We understand." Said Drax. "But maybe you should rest, before..."

"You don't understand!" Yondu cut in harshly. "I need… I _have to_ see my crew. I will go there anyway, whenever you like it or not, because they're my crew and they need me."

Another moment of silence.

"Well," Rocket sighed. "I guess we have no choice, but to take you to the arrest. Maybe we could find you a wheelchair or something."

"What? I'm not going to use a wheelchair!" Said Yondu and stood up. "I can stand on my own two legs!"

But he had to lean on the bed, because the sudden motion made him dizzy. First person at his side was Drax the Destroyer. He caught him and hung the Centaurian's arm on his massive shoulders, whilst observing Yondu with concern.

"I will take you to your crew." He spoke after a moment.

* * *

><p>Peter tried to talk with the Ravagers. They already knew about gerranine and that Yondu was probably poisoned on Sakaar, but some of them didn't feel like talking with Star-Lord. And that was because they didn't trust him. The ones that did trust him and were happy to tell him about this fateful night, were focusing mostly on their little fights and seemed not to notice anything important. Nobody had seen anyone pouring something to Yondu's drink, nor even coming closer to it. However, Peter did find out that the whole brawl started, because some Sakaarians came to Yondu, wanted to throw him out of the bar and, after saying few really nasty words about the Centaurian, one of them tried to punch Yondu in the face.<p>

Peter asked the Ravagers if they knew about Yondu's bounty. All of them did. They found out about it couple of weeks ago and they were kind of proud that their captain was estimated to be worthy so much money, and Yondu himself was amused by it. However, they didn't know who was paying such cash, the bounty was put anonymously (to get the reward the bounty hunter were supposed to meet in certain bar on Xandar). Nevertheless, Yondu was too busy with this assignment that brought him on Sakaar in the first place, so he decided to take care of the bounty later.

The Xandarian ships attacked them, when the Ravagers were already on their way to another assignment (given to them by a barman in Sakaarian bar, where the fateful brawl happened). Xandarians didn't say anything, didn't even bothered to tell them why they were attacking. They just flew to Yondu's main ship and started to shoot her. The Ravagers had no other way, but defend themselves. Kraglin, alongside with other pilots, was fighting with the smaller ships, while Yondu stayed in the main one and was trying to keep it in one piece.

Some of the witnesses were telling Star-Lord that they realized something was wrong, when Yondu fainted, but others noticed the symptoms earlier. Their captain had hard time keeping in straight position, from time to time he was leaning his palm on the forehead and after few minutes he was barely recognizing that someone was talking to him. And, when the main ship was falling down towards the unknown planet, he finally lost consciousness in the middle of the battle… or rather the end of it, because the enemy ships quickly retreated. The Ravagers didn't know why – after all it would be good and more effective way to finish them off – but Xandarians left them there.

The Ravagers' doctor estimated that Yondu must be poisoned, he tried to slow down the poison, Kraglin called the space station for help and here they were.

"This is all pretty weird." Peter leaned his back on the wall. "What do you think, guys?" He looked at cellmates. "Who were these Xandarians?"

"They weren't Nova Corps, that's for sure." Said the Ravager with one eye. "They would at least tell us, what we are accused for. And their ships were all bumped-up. They had to be some law lives."

"They probably were the bounty hunters." Gothar said. "Or just some thugs, who decided to earn some extra money by taking boss down." He chuckled. "Like they would match with Yondu…"

"So why they didn't come and took him, when they finally shoot your main ship down?" Peter asked. "They had a perfect opportunity."

"They knew, we will be fighting for him." Leto replied and smirked. "They realized that three million units weren't worth dying of our hands."

"No." Kraglin cut in. "They started to retreat, when the main ship was falling. Hell, they started to retreat, when Yondu fainted. You said it yourself." He turned to those Ravagers that were on the main ship during the attack.

"Is this making any lick of sense?" Peter said, more to himself than others.

For a moment he was occupied by his own thoughts. He was almost certain that the Xandarians didn't come for bounty, so what was their motive? And for that matter – what was the motive behind Yondu's poisoning? For sure there were guys, who really wanted to kill the Centaurian, and for various reasons – from money to revenge. But which one of these guys would use gerrianine and just leave Yondu on unknown planet, not even making sure, whenever the Ravagers' captain will die, or not?

But Peter's train of thoughts had been cut, when the main door to the arrest was opened and an unexpected guests entered the room. All the prisoners turned to them and all of sudden various emotions crossed the faces of the Ravagers. First there was surprise, shock even; then it changed into happiness, and relief, and hope. Star-Lord himself smiled softly, before his smile turned into smirk. The old man still got it.

"Yondu!" Cried Kraglin, coming to the bars. "You're awake!"

Leaning on Drax the Destroyer and accompanied by the rest of the Guardians, Yondu was standing in front of his crew and observing them with serious face. This view was so heartbreaking… all the Ravagers behind bars like some kind of animals or common thieves. They were inside, miserable and strangely helpless; and he was outside and he had to do something to get them out.

_My seven young goats…_ he thought. _Except they're more than seven… _His eyes glanced at Peter, who was still leaning on the wall. _And even the youngest one couldn't escape from wolf's mouth. _Yondu knew that he had to get them out. But there was one problem – this time he had no scissors…

"Yes, I am awake." He finally spoke. "Do you really think that some poison can take me down?"

The Ravagers were shaking their heads and saying: "No, of course not!" Yondu turned to Drax and told the Destroyer to let go of him. Drax took Yondu's arm off his shoulder and the Centaurian started to slowly and with much effort move towards the cell, where Kraglin and Peter were in. When he finally was few inches from the bars, he leaned on the wall next to them, breathing heavily. All Ravagers looked at him with concern.

"Yondu, you have to rest." Peter was first to articulate their thoughts.

The Centaurian looked at him grimly.

"Would you… be resting… if your crew… was…in jail? If you… knew… that something was after them… Quill?" His voice was weak, but his gaze couldn't be more intense.

"What do you mean, Yondu?" Peter asked, looking at his former captain with concern.

"The big, bad wolf, Quill." Exhaled Yondu and chuckled. Then his expression became serious again. "I don't know, who exactly it impersonates, but I have to find the bastard."

Peter raised his eyebrows with surprise. Was Yondu mad? What was he talking about? When Star-Lord looked at Kraglin, the second in command seemed to also be confused.

Seeing their faces, Yondu neared to them closer and whispered:

"Do you remember your Terran fairy tales, Quill?"

"Erm… yes?" Peter replied awkwardly.

"The big, bad wolf… I can't get it out of my head." Yondu explained. "When I was lying in coma, my mind was constantly bringing it up. Quill," He said even quieter. "there is a big, bad wolf somewhere on this station. And it's after the Ravagers."

For a moment Peter was wondering what the hell was going on, but then something clicked in his mind. Guess, the company of Drax and Gamora kind of numbed his ability to see past metaphors.

"I understand." He smiled to the Centaurian. "There is a douchbag impersonating our grandma."

"Let's find him and rip his stomach open." Yondu grinned too.

"Wait," Kraglin entered into conversation. "so what you say is…?"

Yondu nodded.

"You know," His second in command began. "now, when you talk about it, it makes sense."

That was the moment when the door opened and doctor Sonner with few paramedics came into the arrest.

"You have to come with us, sir." The doctor said.

"Oh, yeah?" The Centaurian turned with much effort to him. "Why is that?"

"You need rest to fully recover." Explained doctor Sonner with hints of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, really?" Yondu's eyebrows raised.

"Come on, dude, don't be stubborn." Peter turned the Ravagers' captain's attention on himself.

Yondu shot him a cold glare, but then looked at the concerned faces of his crew and gave a soft sigh. He really felt tired and he wasn't in the mood for fighting. Well, at least he could visit his men.

While going out with the assistance of Drax and paramedics, Yondu took one last look at the imprisoned Ravagers. His young goats were still in wolf's stomach, but before he could proceed with taking them out, first he had to find the wolf and… the right scissors.


End file.
